Oh Lily Flower!
by distorted prep queen
Summary: One-shot Ever wanted to read something that just concentrates on the two verbally fighting for no apparent reason? Well this is your fanfic! Listen to the two bicker aimlessly!


I personally enjoy the chapters where Lily and James are in each others' throats, so I decided that it'd be fun to make a one-shot just concentrating on a verbal battle. Hehe!

disclaimer: i do not own Lily's hot temper and I dont own James Potter- sad, isn't it?.

* * *

"**OH LILY FLOWER!"**

****

"Oh Lily Flower!" a masculine yet sing-song voice rang throughout the hallway as it's owner merrily hopped among the hoards of students gathered.

A very much peeved red headed girl stiffened and started to take longer strides, leaving her friends hot on her heels trying to catch up. _'Bloody hell! Can't he just leave me alone!'_

That question was soon answered as the same boy from earlier appeared suddenly in front of her. Instantly seeing the oh too familiar messy black hair, hazel eyes hidden behind black framed glasses, and arrogant smirk, she instantly let out a cry of frustration.

The boy on the other hand, instead of disturbed, looked very much amused at the red head in front of him, closing her eyes as if readying herself for yet another verbal war.

"So Lils, how are you this fine Monday morning?" he starts happily, while making the other girls around sigh with his million galleon smile.

Composing herself once more, Lily Evans takes in the sight once again, her wishes of it being another nasty dream quickly draining away. "I _was_ fine Potter" she replies coldly, hoping that he would finally get the idea and go bugger off.

She should have known better.

"Call me James, I insist!" replied the seemingly unfazed boy as he continued in his casual voice.

Fuelling her anger more making her usually warm emerald eyes dangerously flare, Lily chose to ignore the 'overly pompous jerk' as she put it, and brushed pass him, continuing on her way to classes, past curious students.

"So, what're you doing this weekend?" James continued, as he easily caught up with her still not noticing that he was unwanted.

' '_What're you doing this weekend?' He's such a annoying arrogant- breathe Lily, remember what Arabella said, 'Don't let him get to you' ' _

Still hearing nothing, he just continued, thinking that this meant that she was listening. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me. You know, have a couple of butterbeers, walk around Hogsmeade, or do whatever you want. What do you say Lils?"

Stopping abruptly, Lily stares hard at the floor, a sign that the other students have a taken note of meaning that they should go already and hide. _'That's it! Sorry Bella but I can't let him get away with that one!'_

Snapping her head quickly, her emerald eyes now burning with anger while shooting daggers at the unsuspecting James. "First of all, DON'T call me Lils!" she started, her voice rising with every syllable and rage very much apparent, "second of all, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH AN EGOTISTICAL, INFURIATING, PRAT!"

Already accustomed to this, for this has become their daily routine, James still calm and joyful brushed off what she had just said. "Are you sure?"

Letting out a scream, a now very much reddened Lily glared even more at him. _'The nerve! How dare he ask if I was sure! He's just asking for more isn't he!'_ "ARE YOU SURE! Didn't you hear what I just said you numbskull or are you too full of your own pride to hear what others have to say?"

"You know, you look even more beautiful when you're mad. You just turn this wonderful reddish color-"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME! Can't you find another one of your fan girls to stare at instead? I know they wont mind!" Lily interjected, using all her might not to whip out her wand and do a _Petrificus Totalus_ on him.

"Why would I do that? I don't want any of them, I want you" he replied cheekily.

"Too bad the feeling isn't mutual!" she snarled.

"I know that if you'll just go out with me, you'll see things differently"

"Which is NEVER going to happen since I will NEVER go out with you!" Lily retorted, still oblivious to the fact that they were now the only ones still not in their classes.

"Don't say that when you know you will" James added teasingly, enjoying the fact that he could get her wound up so much.

"WHY YOU- _where's everyone_!" Lily said suddenly, her eyes widening from horror. "Classes already started…YOU!" she accused dangerously, her pools of green turning into mere slits. "YOU MADE ME MISS MY CLASSES!"

"At least we were able to talk, well it was more like you shouted while I listened"

"POTTER!" she screamed pointing an accusing finger right at him before poking it hard on his chest. "Ugh! Nevermind, I better get to classes before I'm even more late!"

After contenting herself by slapping him hard across the same area, she swiftly turned around and hurried off to- thankfully- History of Magic where old Professor Binns didn't even notice whether any one in class was actually listening to him drone about the Troll War.

Though rubbing his very sore chest, James Potter still stood in the empty hallway grinning madly to himself. No matter how many times she got mad at him or how much she took it out on him for that matter, he still loved her. _'Oh well, I'll just ask her again during Transfiguration. Blimey, does she know how incredibly sexy she looks so flushed, her red hair all windswept, and her lips in a pout?'_ Snapping out of his reverie and still smiling, he quickly ran to Potions.

* * *

I hope you somehow enjoyed that pointless fanfiction!

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
